


A very" confusing time

by HushKid2005



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushKid2005/pseuds/HushKid2005
Summary: After a horrendous party hosted by Kurt, a mandatory weekend shopping trip is a necessity. From said shopping trip, the fragile clique that rule Westerburg High experience some not so very feelings.This diverges largely from the main story and there are very few events in common.(Also this will be set in the modern era so yes IPhone's and such do exist.)
Relationships: Even I don't know what's happening - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Macnamara is very gay, Please help them - Relationship, a big gay mess - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90
Collections: Heathers Fics





	1. A mess of a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout all the years, the Heathers have seldom been flustered and been humiliated even less. But today is a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Okay so this is my first fanfic about anything ever, let alone the Heathers fandom. Sorry about how short it is, been kinda swamped with schoolwork recently. But only a few weeks to summer holidays so it's all good. In other news, it's my first day on this app! So let's kick things off with the start of a little fanfic i'm making.

Chandler pulled up to the house in her Jeep. Duke sat to left with Veronica and Mac in the back. Kurt Kelly's pseudo-mansion lay just outside. Though the parties he hosted were close to the worst Heather had experienced, she'd be damned if any of her clique missed a social event involving alcohol and jocks (no matter how perverted they are.)

"Okay girls same deal as always, Duke on my left Mac on my right. Sawyer take your pick."

"But Heather-" Mac replied quietly.

"Shut up Heather!" Heather replied

Veronica put her hand on Mac's shoulder in support, shaking her head at Heather who averted her gaze to Veronica. Either Sawyer was oblivious or simply didn't care because soon after comforting Heather she got out of the Jeep. Sighing slightly at her rebellious nature Heather also left the Jeep, closely followed by the final of the three Queens of Westerburg. Practically strutting up to the door, the head Heather rang the doorbell, the grand oak door quickly opened by Kurt.

"Heathers! It's been a while!" He damn near shouted to the street.

"You literally saw us in school this morning Kurt." Replied Heather, a sneer plastered on her face.

"Well then Heather, how about we start the night off in a fun way?" He asked expectantly.

"Jeez Kurt, take your horny ass over to another group." She replied, disgust ever-present on her pristine face.

Looking over to the other Heathers for some form of support he asked again. "What about you three then? " Accompanied by his very best puppy-dog eyes.

Duke practically mirrored Heather's expression, whilst Heather and Veronica just looked away. Smile fallen, a dejected Kurt let them into his house.

"For God's sake, not even started and we've already been creeped on my one of the two sleazebags." Muttered Duke

"It's to be expected Heather, that's all they know. Having sex and kicking a football."

As if on cue, Ram Sweeney slid up to the Heathers, finger guns pointing at them...they promptly left to find a bar. Nearer the back of the house was a makeshift bar, complete with all manner of alcohol Kurt's alcoholic father managed to acquire. Each colour of the clique sat down and folded their legs as if partaking in a synchronized dance routine.

"4 glasses of rum and coke." Heather stated, speaking on behalf of all the girls.

"Actually, I'll-" Veronica attempted to correct, a swift yet menacing gaze from Heather quickly shutting her up.

Once 3-4 minutes had passed, Veronica quickly got up from her seat. The Heathers each looked at her, Chandler and Duke holding a menacing stare whereas Mac appeared slightly more concerned. 

Feeling an overwhelming need to comfort Mac Veronica spoke quickly 

"Uhh I'm just gonna head to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." 

Sparing her no more time the Heathers went back to their conversation, the drinks having arrived just on time. With one last look from Mac, Veronica headed to the restroom. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After finding her way through the labyrinth that was Mr Kelly's house, Veronica finally got to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror for a solid 5 minutes, idly touching up her lip gloss and mascara after tripping and falling into a wall on her way here. 

"God damn it parties are crowded," Whispered Veronica to herself, "None of this does any good for my anxiety." 

"Sure does wonders for your social status though!" A voice in the back of her head replied. 

"That it does." 

Veronica let out a sigh before moving to open the restroom door when on cue Duke burst in. 

"Wha-" 

"We're leaving Sawyer, get your shit and let's get out." 

Just as swiftly and stoically as Heather had entered she left, leaving a floundering Veronica to get her shit and get out. Absolutely baffled as to why Heather would leave any party she staggered out of the bathroom and hurried over to the main room when a retching sound was heard. 

Scurrying to the front, all Veronica saw was a fuming queen bee drenched in chunks and a hunched over Mac. Spying Veronica Heather gave her a signature look before turning heel and striding out of the mansion. 

All 3 heathers followed.


	2. Heated Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that disaster, a furious Chandler drives in silence. Veronica feels bad for Mac. No one else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, never realized how hard writing is until I tried it. Either way, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

The subsequent drive was silent to say the least. A quietly furious Heather held the wheel, remnants of green still stuck to her blazer. Heather and Veronica sat deadly stiff, whilst Heather shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Heath-" Heather began to stutter

"Shut up Heather! Look what you've done pillowcase!" Heather screamed back.

Heather gazed downwards at her lap, eyes filled with tears that threatened to leak. Veronica turned to look at a distraught Mac and, without a moments' hesitation, said to Heather

"Mac's staying at mine tonight, so we can skip her house."

Heather said nothing and continued driving. Duke looked over her shoulder to give Veronica a suspicious look, but ultimately followed Heathers lead of staying silent. Mac turned to Veronica with a surprised expression. Veronica smiled back, leaning in to Mac's ear,

"You look like you need it."

Mac's face grew into a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's as she nodded furiously. She would've said more, but tears would've begun to cascade down her face and once they started, they weren't going to stop.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heather pulled onto the pavement near Veronica's house. 

"Get out." She said, eyes and expression colder than ice. 

Heather and Veronica quickly complied. They walked up to the door as Heather violently drove off on a speed that was clearly illegal. Veronica took the keys out of her navy blue blazer and unlocked her door, a beaming Mac behind her. 

"Come in," Veronica said, leading her into a kitchen. 

It was a small space. Nowhere near as big as Mac's house, let alone Chandler's, but it had a sort of cosy feeling to it. a rectangular wooden table stood in the centre of the room, Veronica's bag still lay there from school. To Heather, it felt more like home than home. Veronica tugged at her sleeve slightly, leading her through the kitchen and upstairs to a brown door with the name "Veronica" engraved on the front. 

Sawyer unlocked the door, its rusty hinges swinging open to create a piercing screech. Mac subconsciously clenched her teeth. 

Inside was a relatively bland room, cream walls extended to the ceiling and a wooden floor that somehow had no squeaks. Towards the left corner of the room lay a neatly-made bed topped with a plain duvet. Beside it stood a cabinet, a circular mirror perched upon the top. In front of said mirror were basic makeup supplies strewn about, as if Veronica had been in a hurry applying it. Nearly opposite the door was a set of 2 windows, sporting the classic cross pattern that separated the glass into 4 parts. Her curtains were positioned meticulously to one side a translucent sort of pink in colour. Overall it was, just as the rest of her house, smaller than Mac was used to having been the daughter of a loaded family but still maintained a sense of warmth that Heather hadn't felt in a long time. 

Veronica perched herself on the bed and tapped the space next to her as a signal to Heather, one which she gladly took. They sat there in silence for a few brief moments before Veronica spoke, 

"Heather, are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sure I look like a mess though." She replied, her light-hearted tone masking a sense of sadness that Veronica saw right through. 

With a small sigh she stood up to get some tissues from her cabinet. Opening the drawer she pulled out a box covered in small butterflies and handed it to Mac. Heather dabbed her eyes to rid herself of any stray mascara that ran down her cheeks, though her foundation was still all over her place. 

"Why don't you go clean yourself up? The bathroom is just to the left of this room." Asked Veronica softly.

Heather gave a nod and stood to leave the room, the door's creak once again piercing the air as it swung shut behind her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heather spent a solid 20 minutes cleaning herself up, and when she entered Veronica's room again she was met with the smell of popcorn. Veronica had moved her cabinet to the other end of the room and sat lengthways on the bed staring at it. When she heard the door, she looked up to see a much more composed though still evidently glum Heather. She rolled over slightly to make room for Heather who, pulling out her signature smile, practically bounced to the bed and sat on the end.

"Okay Mac, Beetlejuice or Cinderella?"

"Cinderella." Came a quiet response.

"Cinderella it is." Replied Veronica, mouth half full of popcorn.

Popping in the tape, Veronica grabbed a separate bowl of popcorn that lay next to the small TV and offered it to Mac.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few dozen minutes had passed and Veronica was engrossed in the film. Heather, however, was more focused on Veronica. Tapping her on the back, she tilted her head and asked

"Why'd you help me out 'Ronica?"

Veronica halted her idle munching to turn to Heather with a smirk,

"Did you just call me 'Ronica?" She asked, trying hard to suppress a giggle

Heather's cheeks grew a light shade of red, "answer the question Veronica."

Veronica sighed "Awww I liked that name. Anyway, it's because I've been there. Literally. I'm sure you remember Chandler's little feud with me after...well after you know what."

"She's not stopped feuding with you since 'Ronica."

Veronica let out a light laugh, partially because of the joke but at the return of the nickname too.

"I guess so. But the point is I didn't want you to be alone Mac."

Heather's eyes widened slightly. Not at the response but instead at the simple idea that someone cared for her. It'd been years since anyone cared for her, her last memory of any sort of real love coming from before she'd even enrolled at Westerburg. Once again her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at Veronica. A sleepy yet still smiling Veronica looked back.

Mac lunged forward, her lips meeting Veronica's for the briefest of seconds. Veronica pulled back almost instantly, a shocked expression clear on her face.

The tears Heather had managed to hold in all night began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit longer than the last one so that's good. Are you guys good with all the little time skips? Didn't realize how many I'd put into this before I checked it. 
> 
> Apologies in advance but for the next 3 weeks or so the updates will be a little erratic. School's really piling on a ton of work so somehow I'm doing more schoolwork now than I usually do at school. But after that summer holidays will be here, and no trip abroad means I'll have all the time in the world to write this fic!


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Duke have a heated talk in the Jeep. It's not useful for either of them. Meanwhile. Mac and Veronica are emotional messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Betty is pretty much as ooc as you can get in this chapter but that's because...ok I have no excuse.

Heather's hands hadn't relented their tight grip on the steering wheel since they left the party, eyes focused solely on the road ahead.

"God Heather, you don't look so good." Heather stated, smirking slightly as the words came out of her mouth. 

"You never look good Heather," Heather replied, as if she were on autopilot. 

"I mean," Heather continued, ignoring the insult "you're never this pissed at Heather. It's usually me you're saying shu-" 

"Shut up Heather!" 

"Sorry Heather." Heather replied, "There it is," She muttered under her breath shortly after. 

Truth be told Heather was a little concerned, partially for Heather but also a little for Mac. Heather had never told Mac to shut up, it was always her. Hell, she hadn't even said it to Veronica after the original puking incident occurred. She was usually so lenient with Heather and, as happy as she was that Mac finally experienced what she did all the time, it was more than a cause for concern. Then again, no-one wants vomit all over their clothes, especially not twice.

After that little conversation, the car remained silent until Heather came to another abrupt stop. 

"Get out Heather." Heather commanded, a venomous tone clear in her voice. 

Heather complied, undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the car and a lightning speed. 

"You should take it easy on Mac Heather," Said Heather, "It's not like buying new clothes makes a dent in your bank." 

Heather shut the door behind her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chat name: Film Squad  
Participants: BlueBaby, SlushieMonster, CinnamonRoll, Beetroot 

BlueBaby: SHIT FUCK SHIT 

SlushieMonster: SHIT FUCK SHIT to you too Veronica. What's up?

Beetroot: 10 bucks says she's figured out she's not into boys. 

BlueBaby: HOLY SHIT CRAP 

SlushieMonster: I don't take bets I know I'll lose Betty 

BlueBaby: ... I don't know whether to freak out about the fact that you guys somehow knew this before me or the fact that Heather was my awakening. 

CinnamonRoll: WHAT? Which one 

SlushieMonster: Chandler

Beetroot: Nah it's Mac for sure

BlueBaby: You scare me with how accurate you are Betty.

Beetroot: SUCK IT JD

SlushieMonster: Dammit. 

CinnamonRoll: So what's happening right now? 

BlueBaby: Mac's in the bathroom. I feel kinda bad, I think she's crying. 

SlushieMonster: Then go get her for god's sake! 

Beetroot: you should feel bad Veronica. 

BlueBaby: Gee thanks for the support guys.

Beetroot: You do realize we have no context here right? Hell you guys could've had sex 5 minutes ago for all we know.

BlueBaby: how are you this confident via text and yet so shy at school? 

Beetroot: don't question it, just accept it. 

BlueBaby: Right...well either way what should I do? 

SlushieMonster: Have you just not read the last 5 messages? Go get her! 

BlueBaby: Well yeah but how? 

Beetroot: Well first you walk up to the bathroom door, then you open the door, then make sweet love to her 'Roni.

BlueBaby: You guys are no help. 

Closing her phone, Veronica sat up on the bed, the taste of strawberry still faint on her lips. In all honesty Veronica had no clue what was happening. It was becoming increasingly clear that she wasn't exactly completely into boys, though whether she liked Mac specifically or it was just the heat of the moment was still something she had yet to figure out. Regardless of that fact, Mac was her friend, and therefore someone that she needed to help.

With a heaving sigh, Veronica got up and walked over to the bathroom door, a white, surprisingly big door compared to how small this bathroom actually was. Beyond the door, faint sobs could be heard. A pain grew in Veronica's chest. 

"God, why didn't I come to comfort her sooner?" She muttered, "Mac, I'm coming in!"

No response could be heard apart from more sobs. It was a miracle Veronica's parents hadn't woken up throughout this whole ordeal. Veronica pushed open the unlocked door and was met with an awful-looking Mac. Tears streamed down her face and onto her blazer. Her puffy hair lost it's spring, as if it shared Mac's sorrow. She was curled up, knees pressed up to her body as she leaned against the slate wall. Veronica approached her slowly. 

"Hey Mac, are you ok?" Veronica said, closing the door and edging towards her.

As if Mac had suddenly returned to reality, she looked up at Veronica. She tried to form words but none would come out, instead only disjointed sobs were heard. Veronica reached out her hand tentatively and put it on Mac's shoulder.

"Let's go back into my room, we can talk there ok?"

"Ok," Came the faintest of whispers from Mac's mouth.

Wordlessly, the two girls returned to Veronica's room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," Mac said suddenly, "I don't know what happened 'Ronica, honestly I don't. It was just that-"

"It's ok, Mac. I'm not mad." Veronica replied to Mac's ramblings.

Mac looked at her with a shocked expression for a few seconds, before embracing her in a tight hug that Veronica returned. They remained in that position for several minutes, until Mac's crying halted and she began to hold some sort of composure.

"Hey Mac" Veronica began.

Reluctantly, Mac released Veronica.

"I can't say that I like you like that," Veronica continued.

Mac's eyes fell downward.

"But I can say that you're beautiful Mac," She continued hastily,"and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Sunday. Just us."

Mac's hazel eyes left her lap as she looked quizzically at Veronica, "Like a trial date?"

Veronica thought for a moment. 

"Yeah, like a trial date." She responded. 

Mac seemed to brighten up at the prospect of the supposed "trial date" and her smile finally returned to her face. 

"Now, let's get some sleep. It's like 2 in the morning and I'm honestly ready to pass out."

Mac nodded enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neglecting schoolwork because you really wanna write this and can't be bothered to learn about the nervous system? Yay!


	4. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Chandler's turn to be an emotional mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How on Earth do some fic writers maintain so much consistency with updates for so long? I'll never understand it.

Heather lay on her bed in the west wing in a linen nightgown, hair still wet from the bubble bath she'd had moments ago. She held her phone in her left hand, a pristine condition, rose-gold iPhone 11 Pro Max hanging lazily in her fingers. In all honesty the majority of the wing could be navigated without running into her parents...well her father at least. Despite this, her bedroom was where she spent most of her time and it was probably bigger than most people's ground floor. The room was largely comprised of white furniture with red accents, apart from her duvet which lacked any form of white and instead held solely a scarlet red colour. 

Heather was still incredibly frustrated following the events of the party, a frustration that plagued her mind and resulted in still being wide awake at 2AM. However, as annoyed as Heather was she couldn't bring herself to be genuinely angry at Macnamara. Mac had been her friend from damn near the first day she'd joined Westerburg and, in spite of how bossy Heather was, Mac had always stuck by her.

The other thing that kept playing on her mind was Duke's words. "You should take it easy on Mac Heather"

"Who the hell does she think she is telling me what to do? She follows me, not the other way round!" Her mind screamed.

Heather let out an aggravated groan and buried her face in a pillow. It was a solid 5 minutes of lamenting before she begrudgingly picked up her phone and typed a message out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chat Name: The Candy Store 

Participants: Macaroni, Diddy Hulk, Big Red, NotCalledHeather 

Big Red: Tomorrow at 2. Mall. Duke you're closest to @Macaroni and @NotCalledHeather so you pick them up. I'll see you there.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heather put her phone back down after checking the time. 3:25. Christ almighty.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An alarm rang out across Veronica's house. She groggily opened her eyes to stare at the clock near her. 6:30am. 

"The hell?" She thought, "I'm not meant to be up till eight." 

Just as she was about to go back to bed she heard a groan from next to her. Oh. That's why she's up at 6:30. Veronica's parents had no idea Mac was here and Veronica had no idea what they'd do if they found out.

"Huh, what's happenin'?" Mac questioned groggily. 

"It's 6:30, i'm gonna head downstairs get breakfast for us." Veronica answered, halfway through getting into her classic blue outfit.

"M'kay," Mac responded, clearly still half asleep

Veronica smiled at the sleepy Mac before walking downstairs to gather breakfast for the two.

"She looks cute." She thought to herself walking down the carpet-clad stairs.

Arriving in the dining room, the rest of Veronica's family were already seated. Honestly, it's a miracle they don't force her to wake up at this ungodly hour as well.

"Heya V!" sounded her father optimistically, "surprised to see you up so early!"

Veronica groaned inwardly. Her father was always trying to be with the "lingo" of her generation as he calls it. Right now, that involved referring to everyone below 21 as the first letter in their name.

Face falling slightly, her father answered "No problem V."

Veronica piled about 6 pancakes onto her plate in quick succession, clearly tense about the secret guest hiding upstairs.Just as she was about to walk off, her mother's voice rang out.

"Sweetie, you don't have school today, it's a Saturday. You sure you're ok?"

Veronica panicked.

"Uhyeahmumi'mfine!" She answered rapidly, words jumbled together.

"Ok honey, before you g-" Veronica's mother started, before realizing her daughter was already halfway upstairs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Mac, I'm back!" Veronica called through her teeth, voice muffled by the pancake in her mouth.

Opening the abnormally squeaky door, Mac grinned upon the sight of pancakes.

"Ooh pancakes! I haven't these in ages!" She practically squealed.

"Ok, i'm getting the feeling that it wasn't her half-sleepy face that made her cute." Veronica thought.

"Hmm?" Mac asked, closing the door behind Veronica and taking a pancake for herself.

"Nothing!" Veronica replied hurriedly.

"Fuck, I said that out loud?" She wondered, taking extra precaution this time.

"Ok then." Mac responded innocently, sat down on Veronica's bed nibbling on a pancake.

Veronica smiled subconsciously at the sight of Mac's rabbit-like bites at the pancake.

"She's cute. Have I already thought that? Because she's cute."

"Crap."

A single word from Mac snapped Veronica out of fantasy land and back to reality.

"What's up?" She asked, brow furrowed.

"My parents." She responded quietly, holding the phone to Veronica's face.

112 Messages. 38 missed calls.

Cringing slightly, Veronica peeked at the first one.

"Heather Macnamara I swear when you get home you'll wish you stayed at whatever dump you've run off to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's 4 chapters. How are you guys liking the story so far? I know it's a pretty Mac and Veronica focused right now but i swear the other girls will get their time soon. Oh. also I just wanted to say thanks for the kudos and comments, they're really appreciated!


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronicas mom knows a lot, Mac’s mom is pissed off + cute Mac x Veronica moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy, schools out baby!

"Window!" Veronica whisper-shouted, afraid her parents would hear.

"Right!" Mac replied, throwing on her blazer over Veronica's spare pyjamas.

Veronica fiddled with the lock on her window. Despite her experience with forgery, lock picking and general borderline criminal activities, her window lock always eluded her.

"God's sake!" She shouted, before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Everything ok honey?" She heard her mother call from the bottom of her stairs, to her obvious dread.

"Crap!" She thought, beginning to violently tug at the window lock in desperation.

"I'm coming up darling!" Veronica's mother called, her footsteps coming closer and closer.

Panicking inside, Veronica tugged at the lock with all her might. It broke. Both Veronica and Mac stood in shock for a second before Veronica pushed open the window and rushed Mac out. Halfway out, Veronica heard her doorknob turn.

The door creaked open, a small figure dressed in a nightgown entering the room gripping a mug of warm coffee in both hands. Veronica was at the window, stood rigidly upright. A pale hand could be seen clinging on to the edge of the windowsill. Just outside was Mac, grasping on to the windowsill and silently praying that no one came round the corner to see such an odd sight.

"Hey honey, why's the window open?" Veronica's mom asked her, setting down the cup of coffee on Veronica's drawer next to her makeup.

"Hot." Veronica answered tersely, shoulders tensed and palms sweaty.

"I see..." Her mother replied rather sceptically. "Well, what was that screech for darling?"

"Stubbed my toe." Veronica said, a little too quickly, startling her mother.

"Ah I see, want me to take a look?"

"No thanks, i'm fine."

"Well, okay then honey. I suppose if you're okay i'll leave you be. you forgot to take a coffee upstairs so I left it on your drawer over there."

"Thanks mom!" She replied way too loudly.

"Uh, no problem honey!" Her mom answered, opening the door to leave. "I do hope your work won't last so long that you can't eat lunch with us either. I made Lasagna!"

"It won't mom. Bye!" Veronica said as her mom closed the door behind her.

"Bye darling! Oh and next time your friend comes over do tell me okay?" Her mom said with a smirk before closing the creaking door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Veronica hoisted Mac up by her wrists to give her a decent grip on the ledge.

"Oh my God Mac i'm so sorry about that are you okay?"

Hauling herself up, Mac responded "Yeah i'm fine, cheerleading's much more taxing than that. Either way I should get going before my parents blow up my phone even more."

"Ok then." Veronica replied.

Smiling, Mac went to let go of the window.

"Oh, wait a sec!" Veronica suddenly said.

"Su-" Mac began, before receiving a small kiss on the cheek.

Turning an impossibly bright shade of red, Mac squealed internally. On the outside, she settled for a massive grin before letting go of the ledge and safely landing on the ground. Peering up at Veronica one last time before heading off, she saw that she too had a strong red hue encompassing her face.

"Bye 'Ronica, see you in a few!" Mac shouted before breaking out into a sprint. She didn't want to waste any more time getting home. Mac knew her parents and, as well-meaning as they were, both of them were incredibly overbearing. Any parent would be concerned after their daughter didn't turn up but Mac's parents? It was a miracle they hadn't sent a 10 man search squad complete with bloodhounds across the district already.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica breathed heavily. This morning was probably the most stress filled-morning she'd ever experienced. Grateful to finally sit down, Veronica grabbed the mug of coffee in one hand and took a sip, a warm feeling washing over her. Well, until she realized what her mom said

"Oh and next time your friend comes over do tell me okay?"

Veronica spat out her coffee in surprise.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh. It's midday dammit, how in the hell have Veronica and Mac not replied yet?" Heather moaned.

Pacing round her room, Heather actually had little to do. Besides partying, procrastinating from doing work and hanging out with her clique she didn't really so much. And since the best parties only start after 10:00 she was stuck in her room with nothing and no-one except her cat.

Witch was curled up in the centre of Heather's bed, calmly licking her paws. Occasionally the black British-Shorthair glanced at Heather as if to ask "The hell are you doing?". A cynical, conceited cat who thought everyone worshipped them, essentially Heather's personality at school. Perhaps that's why she loved her so much. That and the fact that her father had no idea Witch even existed, and if there was one thing Heather loved it was rebelling against her poor excuse of a father.

Heather's phone pinged in her hands. A little more eager than she cared to admit, Heather opened the message.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chat Name: The Candy Store

Participants: Macaroni, Diddy Hulk, Big Red, NotCalledHeather

Macaroni: Guys i'm so sorry, I can't come to shopping today. Or ever probably.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters down, an unspecified amount to go!


	6. Operation Breakout: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens of Westerburg set up a plan to bust Mac out of her parent's prison, it doesn't go all that smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, that whole "i'll update more after school thing" didn't really work out. Turns out that without the motivation to write as a means to escape school, I lose motivation to write at all. Regardless, after way too long (sorry about that), here's Chapter 6!

Big Red: What on Earth are you on about Heather? Of course you can come, I invited you! 

Macaroni: No Heather, I mean I really can't come. My parents grounded me for like 20 lifetimes. 

Big Red: Elaborate Heather, I need a reason! 

Macaroni: Ah, well, you see, funny story. I kinda forgot to tell my parents I was at Veronica's and maybe just kinda accidentally slept there?

Big Red: ....

Big Red: Heather what the fuck. Did you have a brain tumour for breakfast because you have to know how dumb that was.

Macaroni: I know I know but it all just kinda happened. I don't really have an excuse.

Diddy Hulk: Wow, okay. So firstly, we need a ship name for Mac and 'ronica. Secondly, relax Mac, we'll bust you out when it's necessary.

Macaroni: What in the fresh hell are you on about Duke? What demon's possessed your body and given such a crazy idea?

Diddy Hulk: Oh Mac, you should know I am a demon. 

Big Red: Demons aren't that short Duke. 

Diddy Hulk: In the interest of Mac's attendance at our shopping trip imma ignore that. Now Mac your parents are super religious right? Like Chandler's dad?

Macaroni: Sure, why?

Diddy Hulk: So they'll head to Church for ages on the weekend right? "We grow more as a community than alone," and all that jazz. 

Big Red: Meaning?

Diddy Hulk: Sometimes I wonder why i'm not lead Heather. Meaning, it's super easy to just break her out. Only thing we'll need is a way to lockpick that window.

NotCalledHeather: Someone call for a lockpicker? 

Big Red: You know how to lockpick? How very. 

Diddy Hulk: Well, that solves that problem. So, Mac, we'll see you on Saturday ok? Now it's fuck o clock in the morning so I gotta sleep. Night Heather, Heather, Not Heather,

NotCalledHeather: Nice to know I have a name. Night guys.

Macaroni: Goodnight, and Heather I know it doesn't mean much but really am sorry for Friday. 

Big Red: It's fine, night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fine?!?!" Screamed Heather's conscience, "This is about as far from fine as you can get!" 

Despite all of Heather's mind practically screaming at her, she couldn't seem to find it in her heart to remain angry at Mac. 

"So? Who cares if you're actually angry, you could've used this opportunity to take advantage of her!" Replied Heather's mind, again attempting to appeal to the rules she had lived by for so long. Just as her Dad said, it's a cut-throat world, you're either the user or the used, and once you become the used you don't come back. And yet for the first time, Heather still couldn't bring herself to delete that message, to actually go through with "using" Mac for whatever means she wanted. 

Heather buried her face into the pillow and let out a groan. Soon, a ping sounded on her phone. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Macaroni: Really? Wow, thanks so much!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An involuntary smile crept onto her face, perhaps it was nice to not use everyone once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. To make up for it, I promise i'll make the next one 1000 words at least.
> 
> Also, 500 hits? That's so cool! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this fic, and a special thanks to FutureFamousAuthor108 for their continued comments and support on every chapter, it really means a lot!


	7. Operation Breakout: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After texting, the queens of Westerburg attempt to actually execute the plan. Safe to say it doesn't go as planned.

An alarm rang out through Mac's house. Groaning slightly, Mac reached out with a pale hand and slapped it mindlessly to find the snooze button. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side. 1:00pm. A second, longer groan could be heard from Mac's room. Usually she was up by 9:00 to begin her day, but the lack of sleep last night meant her schedule was skewed. She stayed up way too late and beauty sleep was more than a luxury: it was a necessity. After all, image came first. Hauling herself out of the queen size bed, Mac took off her yellow striped pyjamas and changed into a new set of clothes she'd never tried before. The skirt was a little long and her knee socks a little short but it'd do.

Mac practically skipped down 2 flights of stairs to the kitchen, where a note was left along with scrambled egg, toast and a glass of OJ.

"Hello dear,

your father and I have gone to church for a few hours same as usual. Windows and doors are locked and all the keys have been taken out of the house. Sorry we can't be there more, but the Church needs us and we need the Church. I do wish you'd come with us more often though. We'll be back around 5:00p.m to check up on you.

Lots of Love,  
Your Mother"

"God, she makes being grounded sound like she's doing it for my benefit. All she ever does is go to Church and pray for a better daughter, perhaps she should try to actually raise one. " Mac thought, "And breakfast? At 1:00?"

Usually Mac would deflate slightly at the notes left, another reminder that her parents care about that damn church more than her. It'd always been like that though, it was why she stopped going on most days, much to the chagrin of her parents. Regardless, today her smile only grew with the news that her parents were out. After all, today was the day of the shopping trip. Bounding back up the stairs, OJ in hand and toast in mouth, she practically leaped back into her bedroom, eagerly awaiting her friends.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Get your ass out here 'Ronica!" Chandler called from her Jeep along with a harsh beep.

"Ugh, Mac's waiting for us, come on!" Shouted Duke not long after

"Your friends seem...ready." Her mother stated, cringing slightly at the honk of the car horn.

"Sorry." Veronica replied, "They aren't the most patient people."

"Gimme a damn second Chandler!" Veronica shouted out of her kitchen window.

"Veronica language!" Her mother chastised

"Sorry Mum," Veronica replied, "But she was doing it too!"

"I know, but i'm not her mother." She answered.

"Fine fine, I gotta go now mum. I'll see ya in a few!" Veronica called, already halfway out of the door.

"Have fun honey!" Her mom responded.

She watched out of the window as Veronica climbed into Heather's new painted Jeep and shook her head slightly, a slight smile adorning her face. Though they may not be the best influences, Veronica's mum was happy her daughter was finally making more friends than just Becky, Martha and that Jason kid who never took off his trench coat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mac was scrolling through her Instagram feed, something about Kurt's recent fishing trip with his dad, when she heard a sharp thwack on her window. Alarmed, she twisted her head to the side to find that nothing was there. Well, nothing apart from what was now about 3 rocks a second being hurled at her window. Quickly, she rushed to turn the handle and open it, a rock narrowly missing her face. She looked down to see a disastrous sight, namely Veronica halfway up a tree with only 1 heel on whilst Heather and Heather stood on the ground, rocks in hand.

"Jesus Christ, you 2 almost shattered my window, what the hell!" She cried, "And what the hell is my gi- I mean Veronica doing on a tree!"

"Okay so, as meticulous as my planning usually is, I think I may've botched this a little," Chandler shouted up, "Also, sorry about the rock."

For a second, Mac was reeling at the fact that Heather had apologized not once but twice to her in the last 24 hours.

"What's going on with her?" She thought, "Oh I don't have time for that, my girlfriends hugging that tree like a damn sloth!" 

"What the hells going on with me?" Chandler thought, "Am I-going soft? No way, Mac been my friend for a long time and we both know i'm in cha-."

"It's fine Heather, thanks for the apology. Now what in the world is going on Veronica!" Mac replied, shaking Chandler from her inner monologue.

"Ummmm, well like Chandler said our plan was pretty much non-existent, so when we got here we had no idea what to do. Now, as your closest friend-"

Chandler let out an audible huff

"I made the executive condition to climb this tree and rescue you, my dear Rapunzel, from the clutches of your demonic parents. "

"My hero," Mac replied, a blush clear on her face, "But then why are you clinging onto the branch for dear life?"

"Oh, yeah. I got about halfway up before I remembered my crippling fear of heights" Veronica replied, clearly tense.

"Oh god, Veronica, wait there. I'll come and get you."

Climbing out of the window, Mac strode towards Veronica with expert balance, offering her a hand up.

"How-" Veronica began, taking Mac's extended hand

"Balance is basically a necessity in cheer." Mac responded, "Now, one leg at a time stand up." 

Trembling, Veronica began to stand up excruciatingly slowly. After a solid 5 minutes of trembling and holding onto Mac, Veronica managed to stand on the top of the tree, albeit hands still firmly grasping Mac. 

"Okay Veronica can you shimmy down the branch?" Mac asked, voice soft and re-assuring. 

"Um no!" Veronica responded in a panicked voice 

"Okay," Mac said, "Then we'll jump." 

"WHAT." Said Chandler and Veronica simultaneously. 

"We'll jump," Mac repeated, "It's barely 3 meters up and you guys don't have noodles for arms." 

"No way i'm catching you!" Chandler replied incredulously

"I will," Duke said, stepping forward "It'll be fine, 'Ronica" 

"Okay," Muttered Veronica, "ok ok ok ok ok ok. I can do this." 

"Atta girl Veronica," Mac said, "I'll give you a countdown." 

"3"

Veronica let go of Mac

"2"

She bent her legs

"1" 

Veronica leapt.

"HOLY SHITTTTT" She screamed, closing her eyes. 

She landed in Duke's arms, knocking her to the ground. Veronica remained frozen for a few seconds before tentatively opening her eyes.

"Holy crap i'm alive," She said, "I'M ALIVE!" 

"Yes 'Ronica welcome to the land of the living, now could you please get off me?" Duke asked in a deadpan tone. 

Veronica looked down to see that she was pretty much directly on top of her friend, her hands in a place they definitely shouldn't be. 

"Oh i'm so sorry." Veronica said, hastily standing up. 

"No worries" 

"Veronica i'm so sorry." Mac said, running over to her after climbing down the tree. "I didn't know you were scared of heights and i thought it'd be fun to do this whole prison break thing and if i knew i would've just come out myself-"

"Mac, Veronica responded, cutting her off "It's ok. you didn't know. No hard feelings." 

Mac looked down, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Are we done?" Chandler asked, checking her fingernails. "Because the whole point of this trip was to go to the mall." 

"Yeah," Veronica answered, "You're right. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys think I should give these chapters actual titles rather than just "Chapter (number) "?


	8. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out i'm horrible at coming up with titles. Being able to make good chapter names is now my sole mission in life.

The leading clique of Westerburg sat in Chandler's Jeep. Duke sat to the side of Chandler with Mac and Veronica in the back. Mr Brightside by The Killers blared from the radio as they sped down the streets, windows open. June 17th meant that it was the middle of summer and the Queen Bees were looking forward to a whole new wardrobe. Well, apart from Veronica. 

"So, remind me why we're getting new clothes again? Don't you all already have like 1000s of options to choose from in your million dollar wardrobes?" Veronica asked, attempting to shout over lead singer Brandon Flowers blasting from the radio. 

"Veronica I would've thought you knew by now that there's no such thing as too many clothes!" Chandler replied sternly. 

Veronica would've argued back had they not already arrived at the mall. With a sigh, she got out of the jet black Jeep Hurricane and followed the others into the grand white building before them.

The mall was massive to say the least. Veronica had seldom been here, she'd never had a reason to go over more local shops. But entering the 3 floor "Super-Mart" took her breath away. 

"Hot damn." She thought.

"Well, where do we want to go first?" Chandler stated, checking her perfectly filed crimson nails. 

"Ooh, I hear there's a new jewellery shop that's opened on the second floor!" Mac replied eagerly.

"How nice," Replied Chandler, "We'll check that out first, then we'll move onto the designer clothes section."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walk to the jewellery store was a short one, aided largely by escalators. Soon the clique had arrived at a shop with a solid black background, the word "Jeremiah's" written in white cursive over it. By all accounts it gave off an air of upper-class, expensive diamonds.

"I must say Mac, not a bad choice." Chandler stated absent mindedly, walking into the shop with the other 3 girls behind her, heels clicking on the quartz floor.

Each Heather looked around for a few seconds before each heading off to whatever they found interesting. Mac found herself admiring a topaz ring near Chandler, who was holding a ruby necklace with a gold chain. 

"Like it?" Asked Mac, in hopes of striking up a conversation. Despite Chandler telling her that everything was "forgiven", it was beyond hard to believe the great Heather Chandler would forgive such a humiliation so easily, if at all.

"Hm," Chandler replied, "A nice gem, but the chain makes it look far too tacky." 

"Oh," Mac said in response. A short silence ensued before Chandler talked again. 

"So you and Veronica a thing now huh?" 

Mac choked in shock. 

"A whaaaaattttt?" She replied, still in utter surprise. 

"A couple Mac. No offense, but it's pretty obvious"

"How?"

"Really Mac? You nearly called her your girlfriend a couple hours ago and you literally slept over at her house without even planning too. That's not friend stuff." 

"Fine. But we aren't technically even dating yet. We're going out on Sunday to see how it goes."

"Oh? Well, have fun with that." 

Chandler returned the necklace to its place and began to walk away, but soon felt a hand lightly tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Mac quickly retract it. 

"I was just gonna ask, please don't tell anyone? They aren't exactly the most accepting crowd at Westerburg."

Chandler laughed slightly, "Mac, if I wanted to blackmail you i'd never use such a crude way of doing so. I'm a queen, and queens don't stoop to that level." 

"Thanks!" Mac replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Mac." Chandler replied, the clicking of 4-inch heels fading into the distance.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica was near the left end of the shop, looking over a selection of sapphire jewellery they had on sale to match her aesthetic. No doubt their teachers would be handing out detentions left and right if she wore any of it to school, especially Ms Argyle with her superiority complex. Whilst pondering the reactions of her various teachers, Veronica spied a particularly enticing sapphire ring. The gem shone a deep, azure blue and the ring a brilliant silver. Her mouth curved upwards.

"Nice ring." Came a voice from behind her, startling Veronica. Turning around, she came face to face with a green lipstick. 

"You good? Look like you've seen a ghost." Duke asked

"Startled me." Veronica answered. 

"Right. Well, me and the other Heathers are done choosing, you getting that ring?" 

Veronica paused for a moment before answering. 

"Yeah sure."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica and Duke met up with Chandler and Mac at the checkout section. 

"Ooh, that's a nice ring 'Ronica!" Mac exclaimed

"Sure you can afford it?" Chandler asked bluntly. 

"Eh, I'll make it work." Answered the nonchalant voice of Veronica. 

"Orrrrrr I could just buy it!" Mac stated, practically bouncing with energy. 

Chandler scoffed. 

"You'd do that?" Veronica asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, why not?" Inquired Mac in response.

"It's just-" Veronica stooped herself, "nevermind." 

"NEXT!" The cashier shouted, signalling for the group to come forward. 

"Just these." Chandler stated as the girls placed their respective items on the counter. Veronica hadn't noticed it before, but Duke had picked out a ring similar to hers, apart from the central gem. Following her signature colour, Duke's ring held an emerald in the centre.

"Where to next?" Asked Veronica. 

"We'll find some half-decent party clothes for you. Can't have you looking like a tramp at the Remington party on Monday." Chandler responded, grabbing the bag full of the assortment of trinkets. 

"The WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this'll be the last update for a while. Schools starting up soon and i'm more than a little behind on work. Also, i'll likely be re-writing the first few chapters of this fic. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	9. The Prep for Remington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Remington party is soon arriving and the leading clique of Westerburg plan to create a lasting impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry it's been so long, a lot longer than I originally planned but with COVID screwing up my exam timetable i'm totally swamped with work. But holy crap guys over 1200 reads?! You're all so so so amazing and i'm super happy each and every one of you has read up to here so far! Again, i'm so sorry about my absence recently and hope a little Duke x Chandler will make up for it!

"That's the first day of school Chandler," Shouted Veronica, "I can't go to a party during school days!"

Several people in the mall turned to look at her in confusion. Veronica turned red and sheepishly rubbed her arm whilst Chandler smiled slightly at Veronica's embarrassment. 

"How cute." She thought. 

"Wait no what the hell, that's gross!" Her brain reminded her shortly after.

"Well as much as I hate to say it Veronica your social status doesn't revolve around when you're available. So we're going, whether you like it or not." 

Veronica mumbled a begrudging agreement and slowly trailed behind the other three Heathers as they strutted to the clothing area. 

"Gucci or Louis Vuitton?" Asked Duke 

"Why not Prada?" Responded Macnamara 

"Have you seen their sales recently? They're losing money fast, shopping there would be a stupid move. If we were seen there? Huge ego dent. "

"Oh come on Duke," Veronica argued "I'm sure no one'll see us and besides, your ego can't be wounded that easily. Can it?" 

Unable to retaliate to the snarky comment, Duke traipsed behind the other 3 girls as they walked into Prada.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Duke, you in there? You're taking so long you might as well be dead!" Chandler asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.

About 30 minutes ago, Duke and Chandler had split from Mac and Veronica and found a new set of clothes for Duke. Nothing too fancy, just a skirt with daisy dukes, all in a signature green colour of course. They'd been in the changing rooms for about 7-8 minutes now, and Chandler was getting impatient.

"Oh forget it, if you aren't coming out i'm coming in Duke!" Chandler called from her seat outside the changing room, before quickly glancing around and sighing in relief that no one was close by enough to hear her.

"No Chandler wai-" Duke began, however she was swiftly interrupted by Chandler storming into the changing room.

Chandler quickly realized her mistake when she saw Duke flushed red, skirt only half up her legs.

"What are you so worried about, we change together for PE all the time!" She quickly recovered, getting over the initial surprise.

"Whatever Chandler, just get out." Replied Duke, still red from blushing so hard.

Chandler promptly left the changing room, still reeling slightly and unable to process exactly why she went in there in the first place.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oooooooohhhhh, 'Ronica this would look so good on you!" Squealed Mac, picking up a navy blue dress. It was a simple design, and yet Mac seemed so happy with it Veronica's heart couldn't help but melt.

"You think so?"

Mac nodded vigorously in reply.

With a smile and a sigh Veronica replied, "Ok then, I'll get it."

Mac's smile grew even wider. She knew Veronica didn't typically love dresses, let alone tight ones, so accepting one without so much as a single retort made her incredibly happy.

"Yay! Let's meet up with the others at the till then!" Mac replied, practically skipping away and dragging Veronica behind her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shortly after paying for everything, the 4 Queen Bees got back into the Jeep and headed back to drop each other off.

"Had fun then ladies?" Chandler asked, lowering the volume from the radio blasting Wonderwall.

"Yep!" Replied Mac, ever enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Said Veronica, still salty about being kept in the dark concerning the party on Monday.

Duke stayed silent, and Chandler shot a quick glance in her direction. Duke was looking directly ahead, completely ignoring Chandler, who's face slowly morphed into a frown.

"Did that incident really bother her that much? We see each other in PE more than once a week, so why would this affect her so much?"

Turning her eyes back to the road, she turnt up the radio's volume again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit"

This had been Heather Duke's only thought ever since Chandler barged in on her changing. Usually, she was prepared to get changed quickly and go to PE, but Chandler suddenly getting so close to her had her flustered as hell. She wasn't oblivious. She knew she liked Chandler as more than a friend. She had done for years. She also knew Chandler would never like her back. But this still didn't make her feel any less attracted toward's the scarlet-clad blonde.

She sighed and composed herself internally. This was going to be a long, sleepless night.


End file.
